


One Lonely Boy is a Prince

by sakurastar0660



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anastasia AU, Attempted Murder, Barry is a little mynx, Bottom!Barry, Dark Arts, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, M/M, Memory Loss, Mentions of Violence, Multi, New Technology meets Traditional ways of living, Sexual Content, Top!Barry, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!len, magical use, top!Mick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurastar0660/pseuds/sakurastar0660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by coldflashwave-baby's Anastasia AU post. The Allen family rules the kingdom of Esbrariel which includes Central City, Starling City, Bludhaven, Opal City, Keystone, and National City. Eobard comes back to get his revenge against the Allen family and in the process of evacuating the royal family, Barry falls off the the truck and hits his head on the way down. Harrison adopts Barry a few weeks later and pays for all of his schooling while working part time at STAR Labs. Thirteen years later Len and Mick find Barry, who is a little hesitant to go back with them. After being reunited with his family, Eobard reincarnated as Zoom resurfaces and goes after the Allen's again. Barry goes off on his own and tries to stop Zoom, almost dying before Len and Mick saves him. With the help of Cisco, Caitlin, and STAR Labs as well as help from Len and Mick they stop Zoom and Barry ascends the throne. After more than a decade away from the castle, Barry feels overwhelmed and wants to step down but Len convinces him to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own the lullaby; that is from the movie 'Anastasia' and belongs to 20th Century Fox.

The kingdom of Esbrariel is a beautiful land where rolling green hills frame snow capped mountains and their surrounding pine forests. It is a peaceful place, especially under the rule of the Allen family. One hundred and fifty years ago the land was ravaged by war and it’s tyrannical leader, Eobard Thawne, didn’t care much for his people, letting many go hungry and starve while forcing them to grow enough food for him and his men as well as supply all the raw material they need for weapons and armor. Not being able to stand for Eobard’s reign of terror, Bartholomew Allen  started a rebellion against the king, gathering support of all those who Eobard abuses and in just two years overthrew him, banishing him from the land. With overwhelming support from the people, Bartholomew took the crown, making the Allen family the new royal family that lead the kingdom out of the dark. Few feared that Eobard’s dabbling in the dark arts might lead to their deaths, but as the years went by no one ever heard or saw Eobard again and many have come to think that he has died. There are a few who still remain skeptical, including the Allen family. To this day they still look over their shoulder and are weary of things lurking in the shadows because before Eobard disappeared he proclaimed that he would get his revenge on them.

The current king, Henry Allen, isn’t as superstitious as his wife, Nora Allen, and named their son Bartholomew Henry Allen, in honor of the first Allen king. This only made Nora even more worried, fearing that Eobard would show up and kill their son. This fear has led her to all but demand that they do not refer to their son as Bartholomew but Barry, rarely letting Barry out of her sight. She does not think that Joe is incapable of protecting them, she just doesn't want her son to be snatched when she is not looking. Barry does not have a problem with his mother always around because she is fun to play with and when Iris is around it's even more fun, but as they grow older it's a little hard for Nora to keep up. Henry and Joe respect Nora's desire to keep Barry close but the ten year old has a way of sneaking away and they both decide that they need someone to look after the boy, someone who could keep up with him.

As Barry's eleventh birthday nears closer, the clearer it becomes that they need to find a young bodyguard. Henry and Nora sit in the lush castle garden, watching Barry and Iris run around, jumping in and out of the pool. Joe stands a few feet away, talking urgently on his phone. Henry moves over to Joe as the other man's brows knit together. “What's the matter?” Henry asks when Joe hangs up.

“Apparently Lewis has been arrested.” Joe says with a sigh. “Seems like not only has he been taking bribes and embezzling them, he also killed the man who killed his wife.”

“Holy crap.” Henry really couldn't believe that Lewis, one of his most trusted guards, has been taking bribes and now is a murderer. “What about his children?”

“That's the thing,” Joe looks at him. “They don't have any family except for Lewis, especially Mick considering the Snart’s took him in, and if someone doesn't take them in, they will go to an orphanage and probably be split up.”

Henry frowns, looking over at their own children, thinking that Lisa couldn't be much older than they are. He knows how much her older brother, Len, and Mick both love her and how much it would crush them to be separated. “How old are the boys?”

Joe pulls out his phone, looking up the information.  “Leonard is thirteen and Mick is fourteen.”

Henry nods. “Where are they now?”

“They are over at the station. Singh is keeping an eye on them.”

“Could you go get them for me?” Henry looks at Joe. “I have an idea.” Joe cocks a brow in suspicion but gives a slow nod and heads out. Henry makes his way back over to Nora, smiling as Barry let’s Iris shove him into the pool, taking her with him. “Dear, remember how we talked about hiring a bodyguard for Barry?”

Nora glances up. “Of course I do.” She watches her husband sit down next to her. “Have you found someone?”

“I think I might have.” Henry tells her about Lewis and his children, that they could let them live with them and have at least Len, if not Mick as well, keep an eye on Barry. “Lewis made sure that all his children know some self defence and Joe can teach them more as well as giving them radios and what not.” Nora is slightly frowning but Henry can tell she might consider it. “If someone doesn’t take them in they will be separated and you’ve seen how much they love each other. It would crush them. You wouldn’t want Barry and Iris to be forcefully separated now would you?”

Nora turns her attention back to her son, his face scrunched up in a wide smile. “Of course not. But Henry,” She glances back at him. “You haven’t even talked to them. How do you know that they will even agree to this?”

“Have a little faith Nora.” Henry places a gentle hand on her shoulder. Nora’s gaze flickers back to the pool, her expression softening. Not to much later Joe arrives back at the castle, showing the children into Henry’s study while Henry excuses himself from lunch, asking the staff to send up some food to his study for their guests. Opening the door he finds Lisa sitting in a chair, her hair messy and face red as if she had been crying. Mick sits next to her, ideally playing with a small lighter while Len stands near Henry’s desk, his eyes flickering over the few book he has.

They all look up when he enters and he can see Len stiffen more, hands clutched behind his back. “Your majesty.” Len says in a cool voice. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“I wish to discuss your current situation.” Henry moves over to his armchair, Len coming to stand next to Mick as two kitchen staff members carry in a couple trays of food. Henry watches Lisa bring a hand up to reach out but stops and pulls it back. “Please, feel free to take whatever you want.” Lisa looks up at him, her eyes wide in disbelief and Henry softly smiles, nodding.

Len and Mick watch as she piles up a plate full of food, sitting back before Mick even moves. “I’m not exactly sure what there is to discuss.” Len says plainly. “It’s obvious that with our father in prison we will be sent off to different homes.”

Henry notices the way Len’s jaw clenches, his hands tightening in their grip as well. “That’s not entirely true.” Len’s gaze snaps over to him. “You will be separated if someone doesn’t want to take you all in.”

Len’s eyes narrow suspiciously. “What are you saying, your majesty?”

“I’m saying that we are considering on letting the three of you live here with us.” Henry looks Len in the eye. He doesn’t miss the shock that flashes across his blue eyes. A gasps comes from Lisa.

“Us?” She says, her voice so quiet and a little hoarse Henry wonders when was the last time she spoke. “Live here? In the castle?”

“Yes.” Henry briefly glances over at her. “But we would...require something in exchange.”

“What?” Len asks.

“I would like it if you,” Henry gives Len a pointed look. “As well as Mick to look after my son.”

“You want us to be babysitters?” Mick asks in a gruff voice, sounding much older than he really is.

“Not babysitters; bodyguards.” Henry clarifies. Len exchanges a glance with Mick, the two seeming to have a silent conversation. Henry watches, his gaze drawn over to the door when Joe opens it and Barry runs in past Joe before the man could say anything. “What’s up there slugger?”

Len turns his head, watching Barry run over to Henry. “Daddy, when are we going?”

“Going?” Henry asks.

“You promised we’d go on a ride up into the hills.”

“Right. That. Listen slugger, something has come up and I don’t think we can go.”

“But you promised!” Barry wails, looking as if he’s on the verge of tears.

“Your majesty,” Len speaks. “In regards to your early inquisition, I’d be more than willing to accept. In fact, if you would allow, I could take the young prince up into the mountains.”

Both Henry and Barry look at him. “You would, would you?”

“I know a lot of the trailheads and a thing or two about hiking them.”

“Well, in that case.” Henry looks back at Joe. “Joe, would you mind preparing the horses for your departure?” Joe nods, disappearing down the hall. Henry turns his attention back to his son. “Now, Barry I need you to listen to me.” The boy turns to look at him. “You are to listen to whatever Len and Joe tell you, do you understand?” Barry nods. “That means no running off or going off on your own, do you understand me son?”

“Yes dad.” Barry says.

“Good.” Henry looks at Len. “If you want, you can take Barry to his room to have him get changed. I could also have someone send some riding clothes your way.”

“That would be much appreciated.” Len nods, looking over at Mick and Lisa. “Mick, could you stay with my sister?” Mick grunts. Len kneels down in front of Lisa, taking her hands in his. “Lise, I’m gonna be gone for a little bit but don’t worry, I’m coming back.”

“Promise you won’t be gone too long?” She asks.

“I’ll try to be back as soon as I can. But until I do, stay with Mick ok?” Lisa nods, pulling Len into a hug. Len pulls back, standing up and follows Barry out of the study and down the long hallway, up another staircase and down several halls before arriving at his room. Barry hurries over to his closet and pulls out his riding gear before ducking into the bathroom. Len looks up at the knock on the door and a maid hands him a spare riding clothes. Len thanks her, changing into them before Barry returns. Len lightly tugs at the sleeves that stop just a little above his wrists, wishing that it was a bit longer but he wasn't going to complain. Barry looks at Len as he pulls on his boots. “Wow. I'm surprised that my father's old clothes fit you.”

Len raises a brow in surprise. “These were your father's?” He glances down at them.

Barry nods, standing. “He said when I grow out of these,” He motions to what he's wearing. “That I could have his if I don't want to get new ones.”

Since Barry pointed it out, Len does notice that Barry's clothes are tight on him and look like they are getting a little small. “Right.” Len motions towards the door and follows Barry out, continuing down the hall and a smaller staircase outside. They march across the gravel to the barn where they find Joe waiting for them with horses. Len takes the reins of the offered horse, waiting to mount as he watches Barry mount his own horse. Once Len and Joe are on their own horses, Joe leads the way up a well treaded trail, Len riding behind Barry. Len doesn’t miss the way Joe watches him like a hawk, his eyes narrowing just the slightest whenever he gets closer to Barry or answers Barry’s questions, some personal and others about the vegetation and rock formations around them. Len has to admit, he was a little apprehensive to accept the king’s request even if it meant that he and his siblings- yes, he considered Mick to be a brother to him because they have been together for as long as Len can remember- being split up. But Barry reminds him of his sister: curious, so full of energy. A genuinely kind person. And this is the best chance he can give his sister as well as Mick. The Allen’s are known for their kindness and he’s sure that King Henry can find someone to help Mick with his slightly unhealthy addiction to fire. Len has tried his best to help but between dealing with his father and his illegal engagements and raising Lisa, it’s been hard to give Mick his full attention.

When they return to the castle some time later Len can’t help but agree with Barry in that, for the first time in many years, he had fun and was not constantly worrying about being gone too long and leaving Lisa alone with their more than not drunk father. Even when he knew Mick was with her that fear never left like it did out on their ride. Maybe it was knowing that Lisa is with Mick in the royal castle protected by many guards on top of the fact that their father is in prison and won’t be released any time soon. Or maybe it was the company. Barry could hardly keep his mouth shut he had so many questions and Len was more than willing to share with the exuberant ten year old all that he knew. Len was both impressed and a little startled by the intensity at which Barry clung to every word he said, riding as close to Len as humanly possible without upsetting the horses.

Len and Barry change out of their riding gear, meeting everyone in the dining hall for dinner. Len tells Lisa everything they saw on their ride and, with Barry’s and Henry’s agreement, promises to take her the next time they go riding. Len watches as Lisa and Barry get talking, both talking excitedly about their favorite subjects in school. Lisa almost leaps out of her seat when Henry tells her since they are living with them that he would insist on them continuing their schooling. Len and Mick share apprehensive looks but Henry promises them that they don’t have to attend if they do not wish to. “We’ll think about it.” Len says, pushing aside his empty plate.

“Of course.” Henry nods. He pulls out his pocket watch, glancing at the time. “Well, I think it’s time for bed.”

“Oh but dad.” Barry whines. “The science program about theoretical physics is on tonight.”

“We can record it and watch it tomorrow.” Henry says, making Barry’s shoulder slump and his head drop.

“If it’s alright with you,” Len says, addressing Henry. “I wouldn’t mind staying up with the kid.” Henry looks at Len. “I’ve never been much of an early sleeper.”

Henry exchanges a look with Nora, his wife nodding before nodding himself. Barry jumps up excitedly, chanting “Thank you”, as Len explains that they will head to the living room once he’s said goodnight to his sister. Barry follows him, Mick and Lisa down the hall, Lisa’s room being next to Barry’s and Len and Mick’s across the hall from theirs. Len quickly tucks Lisa in, kisses her forehead before closing the door. Len nods to Mick who retires to his own room while Len follows Barry down to the living room, the kid swiping the remote from the table and turns the TV on. Barry curls up on the couch, holding a pillow in his arms while Len sits next to him, an arm draped over the back of the couch. Len will admit he understands some of the things that they talk about but Barry is so intinged by the program, leaning so far forward that Len has to pull him back to keep him from falling off. Len lets his head rest against the back of the couch, his eyes falling closed. They snap open when they feel a weight drop onto his lap and he glances down to see Barry’s head resting on his lap, the kid’s eyes closed. Len slightly shakes his head, looking up to see that the program is drawing to a close. Gently, he takes the remote from the kid’s hand, turning off the TV before gently lifting the kid from the couch. Len carries Barry back to his room, tucking him into bed. As Len starts to close the door, Barry turns to look at him. “Thank you.”

“For what kid?” Len asks, the light from the hall illuminating Barry in his bed.

“For deciding to stay and watch over me. Mother won’t have to tire herself out as much with you and Mick around.”

“Well, I’m just thankful that I get to stay with my sister.”

Barry smiles. “She’s really sweet.”

“That she is. Get some sleep kid.”

“Goodnight Lenny.”

Over the next couple weeks leading up to Barry’s birthday, things are hectic around the castle. Len and Mick have been keeping an eye on Barry while also keeping him away from certain rooms because of the birthday preparations. Len can tell how much more relaxed Nora and Joe are with leaving Barry alone with him and Mick, and he can tell how much worry they take away from Nora. Len is well aware of the legend surrounding the Allens and he’s even heard rumors in the lower ring that Eobard might come back. Because Len and Mick, as well as everyone else, doesn’t want to see Eobard return they have kept Barry in their sights, acutely aware of everything around them. Len would take a bullet for Barry and has on one occasion- he and Barry were walking around the lower ring with a few other guards, looking for some new tapestries when a stray bullet flew towards Barry. Len shoved Barry out of the way and the bullet lodged in his shoulder. The guards arrested the man who fired the pistol while Len and Barry were rushed to the nearest hospital. Barry spent their entire ride and stay apologizing because Len got hurt because of him.

“Kid,” Len groans, resting his good hand on Barry’s that clutch his bed sheets. “It’s my job to make sure you’re ok. I’d take fifty bullets if it means you stay safe.”

“Lenny,” Barry looks up at him, his eyes tearing up. “I’ll make it up to. I promise.” Barry throws his arms around Len, tightly hugging him.

After that, Barry and Len because inseparable, Barry attending to Len while he recovered and Len indulging Barry by letting the kid stay up to watch any show he wants. By the time Barry’s birthday rolls around Len’s shoulder has almost completely healed, much to Barry’s relief. Len and Mick kept Barry out of the castle as they made the final preparations, taking him, Lisa and Iris out on a ride to the mountain lake. Len and Mick watch Lisa, Barry and Iris skip rock across the surface of the water. Mick looks over at Len. “So, did you get the kid a present?” Len pulls out a pocket watch, one that’s identical to Henry’s. He hands it over to Mick. “This is just a replica.” Mick says, turning it over. “Why is it so much bigger?”

“Because it’s not just a pocket watch.” Len takes the watch back, pulling out the stem until it clicks twice, twisting it three times before clicking it back in. A melody starts playing. Mick looks up at Len. “It’s the lullaby Nora sings to Barry.”

Mick shakes his head. “You’re sentimental as fuck you know that?”

“Well I didn’t see you get Barry anything.”

“Oh I got him something; just nothing as frilly as that.”

“This is not frilly. There’s nothing wrong with having a pocket watch.”

“How ‘bout a watch that doubles as a music box?” Mick raises a brow.

“There’s nothing wrong with that either because unless you show them, they’ll never know.”

“Whatever.” Mick stands up as the kids make their way over to them.

Len smiles, leading them back to the castle where he escorts Barry to his room to get changed.  Len changes as well, examining his shoulder before pulling on his shirt. “It’s healed up nicely.” Barry says as he makes his way over to Len.

“That’s because I had an amazing bedside nurse.” Len buttons his shirt, grabbing his tie.

“It’s the least I could do.”

Len finishes his tie, pulling the watch from his pocket. “Before we go, I want to give this to you.” Barry takes the watch, turning it over. “It’s sort of a replica of your fathers.”

“Sort of?” Barry looks up at him.

“It’s got a hidden catch.” Len leans over, pulling out the stem and twists it three times before clicking it back in and the melody starts playing.

Barry’s eyes widen as he instantly recognizes the tune. “It’s mother’s lullaby.”

“You can listen to it whenever you want.” Len smiles. “ _On the wind, cross the sea, here this song and remember.”_

 _“Soon you’ll be,”_ Barry joins Len. “ _Home with me, once upon a december_.” Barry clutches the watch in his hand. “Len, I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to.” Len says. “It’s my gift to you.” Barry throws his arms around Len, hugging him. Len smiles down at him, returning the hug. “Come on kid. Let’s not worry your parents.”

Len and Barry make their way down to the ballroom, the room full of people waiting for them. Many are from the council but a few are family friends of the Allens. Len stays close to Barry but also lets the kid have some room when he socializes and dances with some of the other children. Nora makes her way over to Len, smiling as Barry waves at her. “You know, I was a little hesitant at first, letting you and your siblings come stay with us and keep an eye on my son.” She says.

“Yes, I picked up on that.” Len says.

“But the month you have been with us has been one of the best in years. Barry really likes you and frankly, I couldn’t have picked a better bodyguard.”

“To be quite honest ma’am,” Len looks at her. “No one wants to see _him_ come back so if I can keep that from happening by watching over Barry, then I am more than happy to do just that.”

Nora gives a small smile. “Yes and we thank you. But this is a party, so have fun. I know Barry wouldn’t want you standing around while he’s having all the fun.” Len sighs, but nods, taking a step towards Barry. “Oh Leonard?” He stops, looking back at her. “Have you given him his gift yet?”

“Yes I have and he loved it.” Nora smiles, waving Len off.

After a little while Barry starts opening his gifts, thanking everyone and finding them to be more than what he ever expected. Once done with that they move into the dining room for birthday cake. Len can’t help shake the knot sitting in his stomach, like something bad is about to happen. He glances around, the afternoon sun shining brightly but a small breeze sends a cold shiver down Len’s spin that only makes the knot grow. Something was definitely not right. Len stays close to Barry’s side, trying not to let his worry show but Henry, Nora and Joe can see it on his face and that sets them on edge as well. Len watches Barry close his eyes and blow out the candles and that’s a strong breeze kicks up and all the lights burst. Len covers Barry as people cry out and glass rains down on them. A low chuckle that is the thing of nightmares echoes through the castle, making Len draw the sword Henry gave him and shove Barry behind him. “Stay behind me.” He tells Barry.

“Foolish mortals. Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?”

Though no one in the castle was alive during his reign, they all know exactly to whom the voice belongs. Across the room a small plume of smoke forms and out walks the one person everyone had dreaded to see again. Len tightens his grip on the sword while Joe unholsters his gun, standing in front of the king and queen. “What are you doing here?” Joe demands.

The low chuckle fills the room again as the man steps out into the sunlight filtering into the room. The man resembles Eobard though there are distinct differences that make some people pause because this is not the same Eobard that they all have come to fear. “I promised I’d get my revenge and here I am.”  The man smiles wickedly, blue electricity crackling over his body.

“Who are you?” Henry demands.

The man smirks, taking a step closer. “I am a reincarnation of the great Eobard, but you can call me Zoom.”

Barry shivers, pressing up against Len’s back. “What do you want?” Len growls, shifting to block Barry from his view.

Zoom turns his gaze on Len, his eyes flicking down to Barry. “I promised I’d get my revenge and I will. First, I will take your precious child and slowly kill him while I make you watch before killing your precious queen and them your king. Then, I will watch everything you love burn to the ground before rebuilding my kingdom.”

“You’re not going to lay a single hand on them.” Len snarls.

Zoom let’s out a deep laugh. “It’s cute how you think you can stop me.”

“Now!” Joe calls, unloading his clip into Zoom while the other guards drop their own smoke bombs, rushing the everyone out.

Len leads Barry down a side passage along with his family, sighing in relief as he sees Mick carrying his sister. Len can hear Zoom’s howl of laughter down the hall and he urges Barry on faster. They exit the castle and head for the garage, a truck waiting for them. Barry trips, skidding on the gravel as Len runs past him. Len skids to a halt, glancing back to see Barry pushing himself up as Zoom comes stalking out of the castle. Zoom’s eyes zero in on Barry, a wicked smirk crossing his face. “I’m going to have killing you.” Zoom pulls out a long dagger, looming over Barry.

Len dashes forward, sword outstretched and blocks Zoom’s attack. “You will not touch him so long as I’m around.” Len snarls, shoving Zoom away as Barry stands up. Len shoves Barry towards the truck, yelling at them as he follows after. “Go!”

Len and Barry chase after the moving vehicle, Len helping Barry climb onto the back as he hops on. They drive down the forest path, the castle disappearing. Len climbs into the bed of the truck, turning around to help Barry in but the truck veers sharply to the left, making Barry lose his grip. “Len!” Barry cries as the momentum of the truck tosses him to the side.

Len grabs hold of Barry’s hand, the only thing keeping the kid from being flung down the side of the mountain. “Just hold on kid.” Len says,  trying to pull Barry in but the sharp turn they are taking makes it near impossible and he can feel his hand start to slip. “Hold on!” He says through gritted teeth.

“Len!”

“No!” Len cries as Barry’s hand slips free and he watches the kid fly over the side of the mountain. “Barry!” Len tries to hop out but Mick grabs him around his waist to keep him inside. “Let me go! I have to save him!”

“Len,” Mick says, clinging onto his friend. “He’s gone.”

“No, he can’t.” Len falls back into the truck, landing on top of Mick who still doesn’t let go. “No. He...he has to be alive. He has to.”

Henry holds a crying Nora to his chest while Mick and Lisa console Len. “He can’t be gone.” Len sobs into Mick’s shoulder. “He just can’t.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunion of sorts.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment. I love to hear what you guys think and it doesn't have to be super long. You can even leave a comment if you feel there are things that could be improved upon because I don't mind creative criticism so long as it's not just 'this sucks' and 'you need to use this instead of this'.  
> Thank you and enjoy.

“Guess who just got their thesis approved?” Barry says excitedly as he enters STAR Labs.

“Really?” Cisco grins, setting down his tools and hugs Barry. “That’s so great!” 

“We’re so proud of you Barry.” Caitlin smiles at him from her work station.

“If you ever need any help, don’t hesitate to ask.” Ronnie says, standing behind Caitlin.

Barry smiles at them all. “Thank you.”

“I told you you could do it.” Harrison says, making his way over to his adopted son, clasping a hand on his shoulder. “I couldn’t be any more proud Barry.”

Barry lightly flushes at the compliment. In the thirteen years he’s been with Harrison he’s never seen the man look more proud. He didn’t look like this even when the particle accelerator successfully went online last year. Barry can really only think of one time that came close was when he meet Harrison in the orphanage when he was eleven, but Barry’s not sure if that was just pride.He can’t remember much before the orphanage, even with Caitlin and the other’s doctor’s here at STAR Labs helping him; everything is just fuzzy, a few faces flash for a second before fading and he can never hold onto them long enough to make them out. Even trying to draw them leaves a blank and Barry’s been diagnosed with a rather strange and powerful case of retrograde amnesia. He’s even undergone hypnosis to see if that would help but it’s the same; things are clear for only a second before they are gone and he can’t even begin to describe what he saw. All he has from before is an old looking pocket watch that Barry keeps on him at all times.

“You know what this calls for.” Cisco says, drawing Barry from this thoughts. “We have to go celebrate.”

“I’d love to but Ronnie and I have plans.” Caitlin says, flashing an apologetic look at Barry. “Maybe tomorrow?”

“Yeah sure.” Barry says. “Cisco and I can go out tonight and then we all can go have a nice dinner tomorrow. How does that sound?” He glances around, finding them all nodding in agreement.

“I hope you don’t plan on staying out all night.” Harrison says, his fatherly stern voice in full effect.

“You know me.” Barry looks at Harrison. “I really don’t like to stay out that late anyways. Maybe one at the latest.”

Harrison looks him over, eyes flickering over at Cisco. “Fine, but any later than two and I will find you and drag your ass home. I don’t care what guy or girl you’re making out with.”

Barry blushes, the memory of Harrison doing that exact thing when he was out on his second date with his boyfriend at the time past the time he promised he’d be home. They had been in a heated make-out session in the guy’s car when Harrison literally dragged Barry out, giving him a second to say good night before hauling him home. Barry was fuming all the way home and spent the next day apologizing to the guy before he broke up with Barry. Of course Barry blamed Harrison for his breakup but now looking back on it Barry’s actually grateful to Harrison because the guy was a dick. “Dad,” He says in a quiet voice.

Harrison’s gaze softens a fraction before he pushes Barry towards the exit. “Go. Have fun.”

Barry flashes Harrison a smile, one that the man returns before hurrying out with Cisco. They make their way to their favorite club, ordering their favorite drinks on arrival. “A toast.” Cisco says, holding up his glass. “To your not surprising success with your thesis.”

Barry smiles, clicking his glass to Cisco’s before they down their drinks, ordering seconds.

As Barry and Cisco busy themselves with getting drinks, down the road Mick is draggin a rather sullen Len towards the same club. “Come on Len. Just one night won’t hurt.”

Len frowns at his friend. “It can because this is one night I could spend looking around the city.”

“C’mon.” Mick huffs. “We’ve already searched both the upper and lower rings of Central. I’m not sure he’s here.”

Len pulls his arm free. “Yeah well you don’t know Barry like I do.”

Mick raises a brow. “Oh really? You spent maybe a month with the kid thirteen years ago and suddenly you know everything about the kid?”

“Yes.” Len hisses. “Because I actually did my job and got to know Barry, all the likely places he’d sneak off to and what he likes and what he wanted to do when he grew up-”

“He could be a different person.” Mick says. “That's if he survived the fall.”

“I know he did.  The kid is tough as nails and the drop off wasn’t that steep.”

Mick doesn’t looked convinced. “Look, I know that you were just thirteen back then but at some point you might have to accept the fact that he might not have gotten up from that.”

“No! I refuse to believe that.” Len’s hands clench by his sides. “I know that fall wasn’t enough to kill him.”

“Len,” Mick reaches out for him.

“No Mick!” Len snaps, slapping his hand away and his raised voice causes a few people to glance over at them. “I know he’s alive! I know he is.” Len says, shaking as he tries to hold back his tears.

“Ok Len. Ok.” Mick gently places his hands on Len’s shoulder, glaring at the gawking people. “I believe you. But maybe taking one night off won’t be so bad. Give you time to clear your head, so to say. We can start fresh in the morning.” Len doesn’t look convinced. “Look, let’s just go for an hour and if you don’t feel it we can leave ok?”

Len sighs. “Fine, but only an hour.”

Mick nods, leading Len down to the club. As they step inside the lights momentarily blink Len and he uses his hand to shield his eyes. He follows Mick over to one of the high top tables, Mick moving over to the bar to grab them drinks. When Mick hands Len a White Russian Len downs it in one sip, handing Mick the empty glass. He forgot how good the burn of alcohol could feel. “Get me another.” Mick raises a brow, looking him over for a moment before taking Len’s empty glass back. Len sends Mick back a few more times and it’s by his fourth drink, as Mick moves back to the bar, Len finally looks around the club, starting to feel the buzz of alcohol. The club is full of scantily clad people, both men and women and a few of them catch Len’s eye. Len takes the drink Mick presses into his hand, ignoring his friends worried glances because Len’s nothing like his father and Mick really shouldn’t worry. As Len brings the glass up to his lips his eyes land on a rather attractive brunette and as the man turns so Len gets a good look at his face, Len’s heart seems to stop and he almost spits out his drink because it couldn’t be. There’s no way. Len sets his drink down and stares at the brunette and he’s sure that his mind is playing tricks on him because there’s just no way…

Barry’s already six drinks in and a bit tipsy and that’s probably the how Cisco was able to get Barry out on the dance floor. Cisco was right next him but he’s seemed to have disappeared. Barry really can’t bring himself to care because he’s actually enjoying himself. He turns, looking up and can’t help notice a rather attractive man with rather short hair staring at him. Barry feels like he knows the man, but can’t seem to place him. His eyes track Barry’s every movement and when the man’s friend leaves for the bar Barry feels his feet carrying him over to the man, blue eyes staring intently into his own green ones. Barry stops in front of him, holding out his hand. “Dance with me?” He asks.

Len feels his mouth go dry, seeming to be unable to form any words. He takes Barry’s hand and lets him drag him back onto the dance floor, his hand falling to his side when Barry releases his hand. Barry begins swaying to the song blaring over the speakers, hands combing through his hair before draping around Len’s neck and Barry steps even closer into Len’s personal space. “Is this what you call dancing?” Barry asks, his face inches from Len’s.

Len swallows, trying to calm his fervent heart beat. Len’s hands find their way to Barry’s waist of their own accord and Len’s body is moving before his mind catches up. He’s pulling Barry flush against him and he’s moving in time with the music, practically grinding their hips together. Len can see the blush form on Barry’s checks. “Oh, I’ll show you dancing.” He hears himself says, leading them into a modified waltz in the small sphere of space they have. 

Barry moves effortlessly with Len, his feet knowing the dance when his brain seems to be hard tapped to remember. Barry looks up to gaze into Len’s blue eyes, feeling as though he’s seen them before. The longer Barry stares, the more something comes to the forefront of his mind- a fleeting memory of dancing this same dance with the man in front of him in a grand ballroom full of patrons dressed in the finest clothes. Barry stops, staring at Len. Len stops as well, looking at him. “What...What’s your name?” Barry asks, his voice soft that Len almost can’t hear him.

“Len,” He says, just as soft. “Leonard Snart.”

Barry’s breath catches in his throat and he pulls away from Len, staring as if he’s a ghost. “No. No you can’t be.”

“Barry,” Len takes a step towards him.

“How do you know my name?” Barry asks in horror.

“Listen Barry, you just need to come with me-”

Barry spins on his heels and makes for the door, ignoring the people he shoves past on his way out and takes off down the road. Len follows after him, the night sky opening up overhead and rain begins soaking them as they run through the streets. “Barry wait!” Len calls, a few paces behind. “I can explain everything!” 

“Leave me alone!” Barry makes a quick turn down an alley.

Len follows after him, his shoes loosing traction on the wet ground but Len manages to stay upright. “Please Barry.” Len weaves around crates of boxes, following Barry.

The brunette hops a fence, quickly glancing around and takes off again when Len lands next to him. “I don’t want to hear it! Leave me alone!” Barry closes his eyes, running blindly. He’s vaguely aware of the sidewalk dropping down to the street and he stops to open his eyes when he hears a car horn blare. Barry turns to stare as a car slams on it’s brakes, skidding towards him. His body feels frozen to the spot as he watches the car hurl towards him.

“Barry!” Len’s voice calls out and Barry feels himself being shoved out of the way, landing on the ground and watches in horror as the car hits Len, sending him flying several feet forward. Len lands on the ground with a groan of pain. Barry stares, realizing that could have been him before his body gets up and rushes over to Len.

“Len!” Barry kneels down next to him, gently rolling him over and Len hisses in pain. Barry glances around, knowing he must get Len to a hospital but on this side of town, the closest hospital is at least ten miles away. His eyes land on a familiar building, realizing they are equipped to handle these kinds of things. Barry doesn’t register the driver behind them, asking if they were ok and what the hell they were doing running out into the street like that. Barry picks Len up and takes off towards STAR Labs, thankful that Harrison made him do all those strength training workouts. Making his way up to the 600 level, Barry hurries out once the elevator doors open, rushing down the hall to the cortex. He’s panting by the time he arrives and is thankful to see that Caitlin is still here. “Caitlin.” He pants.

The doctor jumps. “Barry, I wasn’t expecting-who is that? What happened?” She jumps up from her chair, moving over to Barry.

“He was hit by a car.” Barry says. “Please help him.”

“This way.” Caitlin leads them down to the 500 level where her lab is, Barry setting Len down on the bed as Caitlin pulls on a pair of gloves. “Where exactly was he hit?”

“Um,” Barry looks Len over, noticing how he’s clutching his side. “I think to his chest.”

“Right” Caitlin pulls over her tray of tools. “Help get his shirt off will you?” She sets up an IV as Barry takes the offered scissors and cuts Len’s shirt off, it being too drenched to pull it off. Caitlin puts the IV into Len’s arm and Barry watches the pain ease off his face and slowly his head rolls to the side.

“You gave him a sedative?” Barry looks at her.

“He will be easier to treat.” Caitlin looks over at Barry. “So, who is he?”

“I’m not exactly sure.” Barry says, running his hands through his wet hair and shivers, realizing his own clothes are drenched.

“Why don’t you go get changed? Don’t need you catching pneumonia or anything.” Barry hesitates, looking at Len. “I’ll take good care of him I promise.” Barry gives a small nod, heading to the small bathroom where they kept a change of clothes and Barry takes a towel to dry himself off before slipping into the dry clothes. When Barry returns, Caitlin has stripped Len down to his underwear and wrapped in up under blankets. “It doesn’t look like he’s broken any bones, thankfully but one or two of his ribs could be fractures. I’d have to wait for the x-ray to know for sure but other than that he should be fine.” Caitlin watches Barry slump into a chair. “Was he a past boyfriend we don’t know about?”

Barry shakes his head. “No. Or at least I don’t think so.” Caitlin sits down next to him. “I...feel like I know him but I can’t remember from where.”

“It’s possible you knew him before.”

Barry shrugs. “It’s possible.” He pulls out his pocket watch, running his thumb over the top of it as he watches Len’s chest rise and fall.

Caitlin watches Barry. “Do you want me to stay?”

“No.” Barry says automatically. “I mean, that is if he’s stable.”

“He is.” Barry nods, looking down at the watch. “I’m always a call away if anything changes.” She says, gently patting his leg before standing up and leaving them alone.

Barry hears her heels clicking fading down the hall, slowly pulling his chair closer to look Len over. Barry gently pulls the blanket back, looking at his bruising chest. He gently runs his hands over the bruises, guilt rising in his stomach because if he hadn’t run this wouldn’t have happened. His eyes flicker down to Len’s shoulder, his eyes landing on a circle shaped scar. His fingers trace the scar, knowing that this was made from a bullet. “You got shot?” Barry asks out loud, though he doesn’t mean to because he knows that Len is out like a light.

“A stray bullet that would have hit you.” Barry jumps back as Len’s half lidded eyes meet his.

“Len!” Barry sinks down into his chair. “I...didn’t know the sedative wore off.”

“Your doctor friend didn’t give me much.” Len winces as he sits up, glancing around. “Is this STAR Labs?”

“Yes. I…” Barry slightly flushes. “I really didn’t know where else to take you without running several miles.” Len hisses as he tries to stand up. “You need to rest.” Barry says with a frown, forcing Len back onto the bed.

Len lightly chuckles. “That’s what you said last time.”

Barry’s frown deepens. “What do you mean? How do you know me?”

Len sighs, glancing down and notices the pocket watch clutched in Barry’s hand. “You still have it.” He says.

Barry lifts the watch up. “This is really the only thing I truly own.”

“May I?” Len asks. Barry hesitates, not really wanting to hand his most prized possession over to a stranger but then again Len really doesn’t feel like a stranger. He extends his hand, placing the watch in Len’s offered hand. Len grasps the stem, pulling it out until it clicked twice, twisting three times before clicking it back in. A very familiar melody starts playing.

Barry stares at Len because he hasn’t told anyone about the hidden catch, not even Harrison. “How did you…”

“I remember giving this to you.” Len says, a small smile on his face. “I showed Mick first and he said it was a frilly gift because it was basically a glorified music box but you loved it.” Len looks up at Barry, taking the kids hand and places the watch back in his grasp. “ _ On the wind, cross the sea. Hear this song and remember. Soon you’ll be, home with me. Once upon a december.” _

Barry steps back, his eyes wide as the watch clatters to the ground because he’s heard that song before. In his dreams. In that same voice. “No.” Barry breathes. “It’s not possible.” He backs up against a wall.

“Barry please.” Len swings his legs over the side of the bed, wincing and grabs his side. “Please, I can explain everything.” Barry shakes his head, glancing over at the door. “Please,” Len grits his teeth, standing up. “Don’t run. Please.”

Barry stares at Len, forgetting that he’s only clad in his underwear and blushes. He averts his gaze, feeling blood rushing lower and a hard on is not what he needs right now. Len takes a step towards Barry but pain shoots through his side, making Len hiss and fall against the chair. Barry’s head snaps up and his body is moving without his permission, moving over to Len’s side as he wraps his arms around the other man. “You shouldn’t be moving too much. You just got hit by a car for christ sake.” Barry scholds, helping Len back into bed.

Len chuckles again. “In thirteen years, you haven’t changed much.” Barry downcast his gaze, moving away but Len’s hand grabs his. “Barry please don’t go.” Len almost begs, making Barry stop. “I just found you again.”

Barry’s eyes roam the floor, catching the watch and he bends over, picking it up. Straightening up, he keeps his eyes on the watch. “When….How old was I the last time you saw me?”

“You just turned eleven.”

Barry’s hand tightening its grip on Len’s. “So, you...you knew me before.” He’s sure that Len won’t know what he’s talking about but to his surprise Len does know.

“Yes. We had only known each other for a little over a month but we grew very close in that time.” Len gives his hand a gentle tug. “Barry, please look at me.”

Barry drags in a breath, tuning his head to look at Len. His green eyes meet icy blue ones that have haunted him in his dreams. Len reaches out with his other hand, ignoring the pain that flares up in his side as he gently caresses Barry’s check. “You’re alive.” Len says, his voice barely a whisper and tears fill his eyes. “I knew you were.”

Barry turns his head away but doesn’t pull away from Len’s touch, finding the other’s touch comforting. Barry wants to ask Len a million questions but his throat seems to be too tight and his lips refuse to move. So he just stands there, holding Len’s hand while letting his other caress his check. Just having the man by his side fills a void Barry never knew was there. Barry closes his eyes, leaning his head into Len’s hand. Len gently smiles, his thumb gently brushing over Barry’s lips. “I know I’ve been a hassle already,” Len says, making Barry’s eyes open and focus on him. “But do you think I could trouble you for some pants?”

Barry’s gaze flicks down to Len’s legs, feeling his cheeks heat up again. “Right.” Barry pulls away, moving into the other room and grabs a pair of sweats. “I’m afraid this is all we have on hand.”

“That’s fine.” Len winces, sliding his legs into the sweatpants and stands with another hiss when he tries to bend over to pull them up. “Um, do you think I could…”

Barry’s cheeks turn bright red. “Oh. S-sure.” Barry’s bands down, grabbing the waistband and pulls them up to rest on Len’s hips. His hands linger on Len’s hips, his eyes staring at the place where his skin disappears into the pants. He runs his hands over the exposed skin, almost reveling in the smoothness of Len’s skin.

“Hey kid,” Len says. Barry’s eyes flicker up. “Eyes up here.” He says with an amused tone.

Barry mouth gapes open and he pulls his hands back. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. You never have to apologize to me.” Len reaches out and gently strokes Barry’s cheek.

“I’m going to call Caitlin to see if it’s ok for you to go home.” Barry pulls away, grabbing his phone from where he left it on the table and quickly calls up Caitlin, talking to her. He’s well aware of Len’s eyes on him so he keeps their conversation short, hanging up soon after Caitlin gives him the ok. “So, good news is Caitlin says that you can leave.”

“And the bad news?”

“You have to stay with me.”

“Not sure how that’s bad news.”

“Me at my father’s house.” Barry’s not sure why the statement seems to have confused Len so much. “Well, he’s not my actual father but my adopted father but it’s really the same thing.”

“Oh. Right.” Len lightly flushes, feeling a bit embarrassed for not realizing that Barry would have been adopted.

“And I’m not sure how much he’s going to like having me bring a guy to our family home.”

“What’s the worst that could happen?”


	3. Chapter 3

Len’s not sure anything could have prepared him for the being that is Harrison Wells. Barry opens the door, letting Len use him as a crutch as he leads the other inside. They shuffle past the living room towards the stairs when they stop at the bottom, finding Harrison staring down at them. “Barry,” His voice has just a hint of controlled anger. “When I gave you permission to go out with Cisco, that did not give you permission to bring your drunk hookup home.”

“He’s not my hookup and he’s not drunk.” Barry says. “He got hit by a car.”

Harrison gaze flickers over to Len. “Oh really? And why was he hit by a car?”

“Um….well….” Barry averts his gaze, focusing on his feet as he helps Len up the stairs.

“Are you the reason he was hit by a car?” Harrison says, forcing his voice to stay even. When Barry doesn’t answer Harrison’s voice raises. “Bartholomew Henry, what the hell were you thinking?”

“It’s not my fault he showed up and knew everything about me.” Barry frowns, getting defensive.

“If I hadn’t pushed him out the way he would be the one limping.” Len says. Harrison now glares at Barry while the brunette glares at Len. “And if it’s any consolation, I took an oath long ago to make sure no harm ever came to the kid.”

The anger seems to leave Harrison as he takes his time studying Len. Barry glances between them. “Barry, take him to the guest bedroom.” Barry stares at Harrison in puzzlement. “Now Barry.” Harrison barks.

Barry slightly jumps, making his Len hiss and leads him down the hall through the second door on the left. Barry gently lays Len down on the bed. “Um, do you need anything?”

“You have my clothes?” Len asks. Barry hands him the small bag with Len’s soaked clothes. Len digs through it’s contents, retrieving his phone and is surprised to see it still works.

“Do you need anything else?”

“I should be the one asking you that.” Len comments, glancing up at Barry. “But food and some water would be nice.” Barry nods and scurries off. Len smiles, looking back at his phone and decides to leave telling Mick everything until the morning, when he’s sure his headache is gone. Len looks up to see Harrison leaning in the doorway. “Something I can help you with, Dr. Wells?”

“Just so you know, I do know how to kill a man five different ways with this.” Harrison holds up a pen.

“So do I.” Len replies. “I’ll ask again, something I can help you with?”

“Just want to know what your intention with my son is.”

“Your son?”

“Yes. My son.” Harrison’s eye narrow.

“I’m not sure if you know this, but he is the prince.”

“Oh I am well aware.”

Len scowls at Harrison. “And you’ve been keeping him hidden away?” Len can feel his anger flare up because if the man told him he had Barry he could have been reunited with Barry much sooner.

“No.” Harrison says simply.

“No?” Len raises a brow. “Oh I beg to differ.”

“I haven’t kept him hidden away because he doesn’t remember his life before the accident.” 

Len frowns, knowing that amnesia was a possibility but hoped that wasn’t the case. Len opens his mouth to say something but Barry walks over, holding a tray of food. “Sorry, am I interrupting?”

“No.” Len immediately says. “Please.”

Barry gives Harrison a side glance before moving into the room and sits down on the edge of the bed, setting the tray next to Len. “I hope you don’t mind but I made you mac and cheese.”

“I don’t mind at all.” Len leans back against the headboard, picking up the bowl and begins eating. “This is pretty good.”

“I’m glad.” Barry smiles. “Though I wish we had fresh cheese for the sauce.”

Len pauses mid bite. “Wait you made this?” Barry nods. “Wow. How much you’ve changed.”

Barry slightly shifts at that and Len doesn’t miss the death glare Harrison gives him. “It almost seemed necessary with Harry spending so much time at the labs that kept him from cocking.” Len hums. “I like it; it makes me feel happy.”

Len nods, finishing the food. “Well, it was delicious.”

Barry smiles and Len’s heart flutters. “I think it’s time for bed.” Harrison says. “We should let Mr. Snart get a good night’s rest.”

“Right.” Barry picks up the tray, leaving the glass of water on the nightstand. “Goodnight Len.”

“Night Barry.” Len waves as he leaves. “And Dr. Wells,” Harrison looks at him. “I wouldn’t do anything to hurt Barry nor make him do anything he wouldn’t want to do.”

“For your sake, I hope that’s true.”

Len settles down into the bed once Harrison leaves, finding a comfortable position that doesn’t agitate his side. Len closes his eyes, opening them what feels like seconds later but is hours judging by the movement of the moonlight filtering in. He looks up to see the door ajar and Barry standing there, staring at him. “Barry.” Len sits up. “Is everything ok?”

Barry starts at Len’s voice. “Huh? Yeah no. Everything is fine. It’s just…I had a nightmare.” His voice filters off at the end.

“I see.” Len watches Barry shift from foot to foot. “Do you want to stay with me?” Barry gives a small nod, reminding Len of the small ten year old that would sometimes crawl into his bed for this same reason. Len waves him in, sliding over so Barry can climb into bed and curl up against his good side. Barry closes the door, quickly making his way over to the bed and slips under the sheets. He hesitates before sliding closer and rests his head on Len’s chest. “Don’t worry; I’ve got you.” Len wraps his arm around Barry, laying his head on top of Barry’s.

“I know.” Barry says in a small voice, his eyes fluttering closed. “You’ve always have.”

Len looks down at Barry in surprise but the kid is already asleep. Is he starting to remember? If so, what does he remember? Len pushes those thoughts aside, deciding he’ll ask Barry in the morning and pulls Barry closer. “Forever and always your protector, my sweet prince.”

Len startles awake to the sound of his phone ringing. He swipes the device from the table, quickly answering it. “Hello?” He grumbles, keeping his voice down so as to not wake Barry.

“Where the hell are you?” Mick’s  gruff voice sounds louder than normal.

“Well,” Len glances down at Barry. “It’s kinda...I found him.”

“What?”

“I found him Mick. And don’t say that it’s someone who looks like him because it’s  _ him _ Mick.”

“Len,” Mick sighs.

“No Mick. He has the watch.”

Mick is silent for what feels like forever. “It could be a duplicate.”

Len shakes his head. “It has the hidden catch. Exactly how I made it.”

Mick falls silent again and Len glances down as Barry moves, snuggling up closer. Len reaches down and gently cards his hand through the kids hair. He wonders how many nights Barry’s had to endure nightmares alone. He can hear Mick say something but he doesn’t quite catch the words. “Hmm? What?” He asks.

“I said, tell me where you are and I’ll come see for myself.” 

“Oh. Well, I’m at Dr. Harrison Wells’ house.”

“You’re shitting me?”

“Nope. Apparently the good doctor took Barry in. And he’s very protective of him as if Barry was his own son.”

Len can hear Mick shake his head. “Right. Just stay put.”

“Trust me, I don’t plan on going anywhere.” Len hangs up, setting his phone next to him as he watches Barry sleep. He carefully runs his hand over the back of Barry’s head, wondering where he could have hit his head that would have caused his amnesia. Len’s head snaps up as the door creaks open and he grabs the knife he always keeps on him, ready to protect Barry if Zoom happened to find them. Len slightly relaxes as Harrison enters, but not much because the man is glaring daggers at him. “For the record, Barry asked to stay with me.” Len sets the knife next to his phone.

“For two people who barely know each other, you two are getting pretty cozy.” Harrison crosses his arms over his chest.

“I know Barry.”

“So you say, but from what I heard, you were only with him for a month before the whole Zoom thing.”

Len narrows his eyes, wrapping a protective arm around Barry. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”

“Oh, I understand perfectly.” Harrison looks at him. “In the thirteen years you’ve been apart you have developed this unnatural obsession towards Barry that has left you blind-”

“I do not have an obsession.” Len growls. “You don’t know anything about me.”

“I know your father and you are turning out to be just like him.”

Len lets out a low, guttural sound and if he wasn’t being Barry’s pillow he would be pummeling Harrison’s stupid ass. “Say anything like that again and I’ll-”

“Len?” Barry’s sleepy voice makes Len’s gaze snap to the kid and momentarily subside his anger. “Is everything ok?”

“Yes Barry.” Len glares at Harrison. “Everything is just peachy.”

Barry blinks, following Len’s gaze and spots Harrison. Any traces of sleep seem to immediately evaporate and Barry sits bolt upright, knocking Len’s  injured side. Len stifles a hiss, gritting his teeth. “H-Harry.”

“Good morning Barry.” Harrison turns to look at him. “Did you sleep alright?”

“Um...well…” Barry swallows, feeling sweat run down his back because Harrison was probably going to rip his ass a new one. “I...I had a n-nightmare-and Len-I used to-and I didn’t think that-he was here and…” He trails off as Harrison continues to stare at him with his neutral expression. Barry’s head droops forward. “If you’re gonna yell at me, can you just get it over with?”

Len sits up, looking at Barry. “Barry,” He stops, sighing as he hears the faintest creak. “Mick, what have I told you about entering houses without permission?” Len glares past Harrison where Mick is luring in the shadows.

Harrison spins, glaring as Mick steps forward. “How did you get in?”

Mick gives Harrison a quick look over. “Door was unlocked.” He turns to look at Len, stopping as Barry looks up at him. “Shit.” Mick breaths. “You weren’t kidding.”

Barry scrunches up his eyes, studying Mick. “Mi-ck,” Barry says slowly. “You look...familiar.”

“I would hope so.”

“Alright.” Harrison steps forward. “We are not doing this.”

“Why?” Len looks at him. “Why don’t you want him to know?”

“Because he’s my son!” Harrison glares at Len. “And I am not going to put him into the crosshairs of some lunatic because you want to live out your fantasy!”

“He’s not just some kid!” Mick jumps in, glaring at Harrison.

“You’re right.” Harrison turns to face Mick. “He’s just some lonely boy I found and raised the past thirteen years! I’m not going to give up Barry’s hope about him being a prince because you two want it so!”

Barry frowns. “What?”

“Yeah. Sure every lonely boy would hope that he’s a prince but one little boy is.” Mick snarls, pointing at Barry. “And he’s sitting right there.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Barry asks, looking between them all.

“Barry,” Len takes his hand, making Barry turn and give him a pleading look. “Do you remember when I told you I knew you before?” Barry gives a slow nod. “Well, it’s a little more than that.” Len shifts so he’s facing Barry. “Your name is Bartholomew Henry Allen and you are the crowned prince of Esbrariel.”

Barry’s eyes widen. “No. No I’m…I’m not some prince. You must have me mistaken for someone else, right?” He looks over at Harrison for help. “Right?”

Harrison gives him a look that makes his heart sink. Barry looks back at Len as the other takes his hand. “You are Barry, but thirteen years ago, on your eleventh birthday something happened.” Len glances over at Mick, who gives a reassuring nod. “Someone called Zoom showed up at the castle. He claims to be the reincarnation of Eobard Thawne and he was there to get his revenge on your family. Mick and I were assigned to be your bodyguards a month before when your family took us in. We got you out of there but on the way leaving the castle, you….” Len takes a breath. “You fell out of the car and fell down the side of the mountain.” Barry’s hand comes up and grabs the back of his head. “Everyone thought you were dead but I never stopped looking for you. Everyday, I looked for you. I searched the world twice over to find you, every time coming up empty handed but I knew you were alive.” Len reaches up and cups Barry’s cheek. “And I found you.”

Barry stares at Len, slowly turning to look at Harrison. “Why have you never told me this?”

“And let you worry about some lunatic coming after you?” Harrison asks. “You were better off not knowing.”

“I was better off?” Barry hisses, standing up. “I had a family out there and you thought it was better for me to be here with you?”

“At least you’re still alive.” Harrison snarls. “And I plan on keeping it that way.”

“What are you going to do? Keep me here?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not a child! You can’t tell me what to do!” 

“Yes I can!” Harrison steps forward and Barry slightly flinches.

Mick steps in between them, glaring at Harrison. “Back off buddy.”

Harrison looks at Mick. “I could have you arrested for trespassing.”

“Go ahead and try.”

“Mick,” Len says, wincing as he stands up. “I don’t need you getting into a fight.”

“If this bastard thinks he’s going to lay a hand on Barry, he’s got another thing coming to him.” Mick takes a step closer when Harrison moves closer.

“Mick!” Len snarls but Mick ignores him, clenching his fist.

“Mick,” Barry clutches his arm. “Please don’t.” Mick glances at Barry, the kid’s green eyes pleading. “He hasn’t hurt me. Ever. Please.” Mick gives Harrison one last glare before stepping back. Barry smiles gratefully at him before looking at his adopted father. “Harry, I know you want only the best for me but in the end it’s my decision and I’m going to go with Len and Mick.”

Harrison stares down at him, letting out a heavy sigh. “You have always been stubborn Allen.” Barry perks up at that. “But you’re going to have to tell Cisco and Snow why you’re leaving. And figure out a way to finish your thesis. No son of mine, adopted or not, is going to drop out of getting the Master’s when they are this close.” He holds up his hands, finger and thumb centimeters apart.

“I’ll head over to the lab and talk to them right now.” Barry rushes out the room to his own.

Mick glances at Len, the other nodding and hands Len a bag before he takes off after Barry. Len opens the bag, pulling out the change of clothes inside. “Mr. Snart.” Len looks over at Harrison. “You are to let nothing happen to him, do you understand me?”

“Believe me, Wells, I’d rather die than let Barry get a scratch on him.”

“You realize that Thawne will stop at nothing to get his revenge right?”

Len frowns. “I know. That’s why Mick and I have spent this time preparing for him. We won’t get anywhere near Barry.”

Harrison has a grim look on his face. “For his sake, and the sake of the kingdom, I hope you know what you’re doing.” He leaves the room.

“So do I Wells. So do I.”


	4. Chapter 4

Telling Cisco and Caitlin that he was the prince of Esbrariel wasn’t as bad as when he told them that he was leaving, which was almost as bad as them trying to force Barry to stay. “But you have your thesis to complete.” Cisco argues.

“I can still work on it at the castle.” Barry says.

“But we have research that you’re helping with.”

“I’m sure I’ll be able to still come by and help.”

“But,” Cisco waves at Caitlin and himself. “We’re here.”

“Cisco,” Barry places his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I know that this won’t be easy but if I am this prince, than I have to go.”

“But what about all the things we’ve planned?”

Barry glances over at Len and Mick. “If you tell us when and where you are going we can arrange for it.” Len says.

Barry looks back at Cisco. “See? We can still hang out.”

“Yeah.” Cisco walks over to his work area, picking up one of his inventions. “You and me and twenty guards.”

“Actually, it would only be Mick and myself.” Len tells him, slightly wincing as Caitlin checks out his side.

Cisco doesn’t look happy at that prospect either. “Come on Cisco.” Barry moves over to him. “We’re still bros. The castle is only 100 miles outside the city, so it’s not like I’m moving halfway across the world. Besides, I hear that they might be looking into getting some new security set up. Maybe even have STAR Labs come up with some safety protocols and you are the labs number one mechanical engineer.” Cisco eyes him, his lips quirking up into a small smile. “Think about it.” Barry smiles. “Being able to stay in a freaking castle with a huge ass pool.”

“I do love big castles with huge ass pools.”

“So what do you say?”

Cisco looks at him. “Only if you promise that we can throw a big ass party on your birthday.”

“I will look into it.”

“And I’m not talking about the crappy one we had last year.” Cisco points at him. “I’m talking like your 21st birthday big.”

Barry slightly scoffs. “That was a little ridiculous.” Cisco gives him a look. “But I will look into it. Only if we agree to make sure Tony doesn’t catch wind of any of this.”

“I second that.” Caitlin says, setting down her supplies. “I did not like being called in at 2 in the morning to give you ten stitches.”

“Ten stitches?” Len’s eyes widen as he looks at Barry.

“Two for the cut on his face, three on his neck and five to the laceration on his chest.”

Len’s brows furrow, scowling at Barry. “Come on Cait.” Barry says, a little red. “I was drunk.”

“That doesn’t give you the excuse to piss of your childhood bully and then get into a fight with said bully.” Caitlin slightly glares at him. “You’re lucky he didn’t break you.”

Len shares a look with Mick. “Yeah, you can have the honors.” Mick says.

Barry blinks. “Huh? The honors for what?”

“Punch this Tony guy in the face if he ever saw him.” Mick says causally.

Cisco chuckles. “Right. I’d like you see you try to punch Tony. That dude is ripped.”

“Mick and I have been taught five different kinds of martial arts, have undergone immense strength training as well as the equivalent of military training.” Len looks at Cisco, leaning against the center console. “I can deliver a blow with the impact with about 700 pounds of force.” Cisco looks at Len wide eyed. “Mick can deliver about 1000 pounds of force. So I think you should be worrying about what that could do to someone’s face.”

“Damn.” Cisco looks at Barry. “They make you look like a twig.”

Barry frowns at him. “Still better than you.”

“I’m a scientist.”

“So am I.”

“Yeah, but my dad’s not Harrison Wells.”

Barry shakes his head. “What happened to, ‘Let me join you Barry; I want to get fit too’?”

“That went out the window along with your failed relationship with Linda.”

“Linda?” Mick asks. “Who’s Linda?”

“Lin-da Par-k: A sport’s enthusiast journalist Barry ‘dated’  back in undergrad.” Caitlin says.

Barry look at her. “Why do you have to say it like that?”

Caitlin looks at him. “Say it like what?”

“Like how you used to say Be-cky Coo-per.” Caitlin frowns, crossing her arms over her chest. “You didn’t like her either.”

“Neither of them treated you well.” Caitlin says defensively. “They were always distracting you and trying to convince you not to pursue a career in the sciences.”

Cisco and Barry grin. “Told you she was the jealous, uptight sister.” Cisco says.

“I’m not uptight.” Caitlin hisses. “Or jealous. They were hindering Barry’s potential.”

Cisco rolls his eyes. “Right. His ‘potential’.”

“Well maybe if you two didn’t go out partying and drinking-underaged no less- maybe Barry could have graduated as valedictorian of his class.” Caitlin huffs. 

“I graduated second in my class.” Barry says. “And that’s only because one professor refused to change my grade even though I did all the assignments and the extra credit. He had a beef with Harry and he was taking it out on me.”

“Which I still call bullshit on.” Cisco says, moving over to the computer to input a few things.

“But I still got into the Master’s program I wanted so it all worked out.” Barry shrugs. Caitlin shakes her head. “Sorry to disappoint you mom.”

“I’m not disappointed.” Caitlin looks at him. “I just...want the best for you Barry. And it was not with Becky or Linda.”

Barry exchanges a look with Cisco. “She is right; you’re girlfriends were crazy.”

Barry rolls his eyes. “Like you did any better.”

“I could handle mine.” Cisco says, Barry giving him a look. “Ok, so the one guy I dated try to kill you because he thought you would steal me away. He didn’t actually hurt you.” Len looks at Cisco wided eyed, not believing that someone other than Zoom tried to kill Barry.

“But he did come after me with a knife.” Barry says. Len jaw clenches and tries to calm himself because he could easily track down these men and hurt them but he’s not going to. Because Barry’s  _ fine _ .

“It was a plastic knife.” Cisco says.

“He still came at me.”

“I’m glad you left him.” Caitlin says. “He was...is completely insane too harsh?”

Barry shakes his head. “No, it sums him up perfectly.”

Cisco sighs.”I get it: I don’t have the best taste in boyfriends.”

“Why don’t you go out with Hart?” Barry says.

Cisco stares at him like he’s gone mad. “Hartley? Hartley Rathaway?”

“Yeah. Why not?”

“Why not? Do you even hear yourself?” Cisco stands up. “He’s...he’s…”

“He’s a nice guy? He’s also a mechanical engineer?” Barry suggests. “He’s handsome and attractive and just as smart as you?” Cisco shrugs. “Come on Cisco.” Barry gapes at his friend. “He’s been hitting on you for months. Don’t you think you should at least give him a chance?”

“What if it doesn't work out?” Cisco looks at Barry. “What if he’s a total jerk and I can’t stand working with him and I have to leave the city?”

Barry gives Cisco an exasperated look. “That won’t happen.”

“But it could.”

“Cisco, you never know until you try. And if it works out, I’ll be the best best friend in the whole world.”

Cisco rolls his eyes. “Don’t get cocky.”

Mick glances at his watch. “We have to go.”

Barry looks back at Len and Mick. “Already?”

“We still have to get you to the safe house and call in.” Len steps over to him. “A safe house where Zoom couldn’t possibly find you.”

“Ok.” Barry turns to look at Cisco and Caitlin. “Guess I have to leave now.”

Caitlin walks around the console and pulls Barry into a hug. “Promise that you’ll call?”

“I promise.” Barry pulls away, pulling Cisco into a hug. “Promise you’ll ask Hart?”

Cisco nods. “I promise.” They break apart. “And don’t forget that we have the dinner reservation for next Friday.”

“I’ll be there.” Barry follows Len and Mick out of the labs and into the car. Barry sighs as he slumps back against the back seat. “That was harder than I expected.”

“You’ll still get to see them.” Len tells him.

“Yeah but it won’t be the same.” Barry glances out the window.

“Nothing will.” Mick says. “Not anymore.”

Barry glances out the window, sighing. Mick looks over at Len when the other takes a couple painkillers. “You alright?”

“Just a couple of bruises.” Len tells him. Mick raises a questioning brow. “You’re not going to start fussing over me now, are you?”

Mick huffs. “Don’t plan on it.”

Len flashes him a small smile.  “Good. I don’t need you getting soft on me.”

Mick gives a small smile and a light chuckle. Barry turns to look at them, taking his time to look them over. They look to be only a couple years older than him but the few scars he’s seen on them, the dark circles under their eyes and the slight gruff Mick has makes them look much older. Barry pulls out his watch, running his thumb over the cover. Did Len really give this to him? His brows knit together as he opens it, examining the face like he used to do as a child before Harrison came along. He pulls the catch out, closing his eyes as the melody starts playing. He quietly sings the lyrics to himself, trying to remember something. Anything. His eyes snap open when they stop, Len and Mick climbing out. “Are we there?” Barry hops out as well, looking up at the small home.

“To the safehouse yes.” Len leads Barry inside.

“Safehouse?” Barry looks at them. “I thought we were going to the castle.”

“Yes, well we first have to actually verify that you are Bartholomew Henry Allen.” Len says with a sigh. “We have to call in and then they have to send a group out to verify as well as get the castle ready and it takes a while.”

Barry nods. “Ok.” He looks around the house. “I guess if I am the prince and I’ve waited thirteen years, a couple more days won’t hurt.” He follows them further into the house, watching Mick and Len move around the kitchen to get dinner ready. 

“Do you still like cordon bleu?” Len asks.

“Um yeah.”

Mick glances back at him. “You can take that upstairs.”

“Oh.” Barry glances down to the bag in his hands. “Ok.” He heads upstairs, dropping the bag off in one of the unused bedrooms. As he starts back towards the stairs, he stops when he notices some pictures in Len’s room. He walks over to them, picking one up and stares at it. It’s a picture of younger Len and a younger version of himself with a younger Mick and a few people he don’t recognize but they look familiar. 

“That was taken the day before your birthday.” Barry turns to see Len standing in the doorway. “We took a ride up to the small lake you liked to swim in and collect rocks at.” Len makes his way over to him. “That’s Iris, West’s daughter. That’s Joe West. That’s Lisa, my sister. Those are-”

“My parents.” Barry supplies. Len nods. Barry stares at his parents, tracing his fingers over them. “What if...Len,” Barry looks up at him, his eyes sad. “What if I’m not the prince? What if...all of this is for nothing?”

“Barry,” Len gently takes the picture from his hands. “I’ve seen and meet a lot of imposters, some that are decent but they aren’t you. You...The minute I saw you, I just knew it was you.” Barry looks away and Len steps closer. “I don’t know how to explain it but I just knew. And so did Mick. So we don’t have any doubt that you’re not the prince.”

Barry looks apprehensive, looking over the other pictures. “I just….” Barry sighs because he’s not sure how to feel about all this. Realizing the life he could have had and all the things, the people, he would lose if he’d grown up in the castle. Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie, Hartley, even Harrison. All those people love him and they are his friends and he’s not sure he could imagine a life with never knowing them. He slightly jumps as a hand is placed on his shoulder and he’s slightly surprised to see Mick standing there.

“We get this is all much, but it’s for the best.” Mick says. “You’ll see. Come on.” He pulls Barry towards the door. “Dinner’s ready.”

They head downstairs, quietly eating dinner. Barry does not talk much, but answers a few questions they ask him, most of which are about what he’s done in the thirteen years apart. Barry tells them about meeting Cisco in middle school on his first day, meeting Caitlin and Ronnie two years later as they all work as interns at STAR Labs with Harrison before being hired part time as they all went on to college. That’s where they meet Hartley, who shared many classes with Cisco and Ronnie. He finished a year before them and in that time he worked on finding a job, having relative ease getting a position at STAR Labs when Cisco and Ronnie vouched for him. Of course they asked about his dating life, something Barry wasn’t too keen on talking about because he’s had some bad relationships that ended, well nastily. He shoves his empty plate away, standing. “I’m going to bed.” He says before disappearing up the stairs.

Len and Mick share a look. “I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Mick says, collecting the dishes.

“I hope so.” Len helps Mick clean up, checking all the locks before heading upstairs themselves, Mick quickly checking on Barry- which consisted of trying the knob to find it locked and proceeds to pick it open to find Barry asleep inside- before following Len into their shared room. “I’m worried about him.” Len slightly winces as he tries to pull his shirt off.

Mick helps him out of the article. “So am I, but he’s grown up without us. He has friends and a family of sorts here. We’re asking him to give up all that to come join a family he doesn’t even remember.” They strip down to their boxers and climb into the king sized bed. “It’s going to take him some time to get used to having us around.”

“I know.” Len sighs. “I just….it’s won’t be the same.”

Mick huffs. “That’s an understatement.” He leans over to inspect Len’s side. “So what was it?”

Len slightly rolls his eyes because even though Mick won’t admit it- he probably never will but that’s ok- he worries about Len like Len worries about him. “A car.” Mick chuckles, making Len frown at him. “It’s not funny. I was running after Barry, who bolted from the club-”

“Wait,” Mick looks up at him. “You mean you meet him at the club I made you go to?” Len nods. Mick laughs again. “What are the fucking odds the one time I get you to take the night off from your search is the night you find him. And in a fucking club no less.”

Len shoves Mick away. “Yes. Ha ha. It’s all so funny.” Mick looks at him expectantly. “What?”

“Spill it.”

Len lightly flushes. “I’m not going to tell you how I meet him.” 

Mick smiles like a cheshire worthy smile, leaning in closer. “Did he flirt with you?” 

“I’m not sure I’d call it flirting.” Mick’s grin widens, moving so he’s pressed up against Len’s side, lying with his chest on Len’s. Len’s cheeks burn. “He...he asked me to dance and we did.” Mick continues to stare up at him. “And...we sort of...grinded up against each other before I lead Barry into a modified waltz.”

Mick cackles. “You did a waltz in a club?” He continues laughing.

Len pouts. “It’s not funny.” Mick gives him an amused look and Len’s ready to slap him when he notices Barry lurking in the doorway. “Barry?”

Mick turns his head to look at the kid, who looked slightly terrified. “Kid, what’s wrong?”

“I…” Barry glances back at his bedroom door. “I thought...I heard someone in there with me.”

Mick jumps up at once, making his way into the other room and looks around, his pistol in hand. Mick comes back, not having found anyone or anything. “There’s no one in there.”

“No, I could have sworn…” Barry tentatively looks back, not daring to move from his spot in case there was someone and Mick didn’t see them. He swallows, looking back at them. 

Len and Mick exchange a look, Len nodding. “Come on kid.” Mick pulls him into their bedroom, closing the door behind him. “You can stay with us.”

Barry gives a small nod, crawling into the bed and over to Len who raises his arm to let Barry curl up next to him. Barry lays his head on Len’s chest as Mick settles in behind Barry, the two bodyguards wrapping their arms around him. “We won’t let anything happen to you Barry.” Len says.

“I know.” Barry says quietly. The presence of the two men with their arms wrapped protectively around him pulls him into sleep quickly.

** Len looks down at the sleeping prince in his arms and before he can stop himself he’s pressing a kiss to Barry’s head, pulling Barry closer. Mick moves closer as well, but keeps his arms relatively loose in case he needs to get up. “You’re gonna be just fine with us around kid.” Mick mutters into Barry’s shoulder. “You’ll be just fine.”   
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threesome smutt in this chapter. This is the first time writing a threesome. So there is bottom!Len, top and bottom Barry with top!Mick.  
> The castle is based off this one. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neuschwanstein_Castle https://www.puzzle-offensive.de/gfx/dtoys/64288FP02.jpg

Barry has  never felt more nervous than he does standing in front of Joe West and his guards from the castle. The head of security is about his height and well built and Barry has no doubt that he’s probably all muscle. Joe scrutinizes him, slowly circling Barry as he looks over every inch of his being. Joe stops and his eyes lock with Barry’s, making the twenty-four year old suck in a breath. “What’s your name?” He asks, his voice a familiar tone to Barry’s ears.

“Um,” Barry swallows. “Barry Allen.”

“Your full name.”

“Oh. Bartholomew Henry Allen.” 

Joe slightly narrows his eyes, turning his attention to Len and Mick. “So you really think this is him?”

“I don’t think; I know.” Len says.

Joe looks at them skeptically. “The kid just has this...vibe about him the others didn’t.” Mick says. “That’s how we know.”

Joe turns to once again look at Barry. The brunette smiles nervously and Joe’s expression changes. “Bring him.” Joe says sharply, spinning on his heels and marching out the door.

Barry stares blankly as Len and Mick lead him outside followed by the other guards. The climb into two black SUVs, Joe in the car in front of them while Len and Mick sit in the back with Barry of the second car. They drive out of the city and head for the castle, passing STAR Labs on the way. Barry leans over Len to look out the window, feeling his stomach drop because it feels like he’s leaving them forever. Len looks down at Barry, taking his hand. “You’ll still be able to see them.” He tells Barry.

“When?” The kid looks up at him.

“Whenever you want.”

“It won’t be the same.” Barry slumps back into his seat with a sigh.

Mick places his hand on Barry’s thigh, giving it a light squeeze. “Maybe but they’re still your friends and they understand.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“‘Sides, we still have your birthday party to plan.” Barry looks up at Mick. “Didn’t you want a big birthday bash or something?”

“That’s what Cisco wants but yeah.” Barry smiles. “He’ll insist on doing all the planning.”

“We’ll have to approve everything first.” Len warns.

“That might take a while.” Barry says. “Cisco has to have things a certain ways and have specific brands.”

“Then have Cisco start drafting it up so we can approve and make changes as needed.”

Barry nods, pulling out his phone and sends Cisco a text, asking him to start making a list of what he wants for the birthday bash. While waiting for Cisco’s reply, Barry nervously plays with his phone, spinning it around in his hand. Mick watches him, leaning forward to open the back seat drink cabinet and pours a drink. Len swipes the phone from Barry’s hand as Mick pushes the glass into his other hand. “Drink.” Mick says.

Barry stares at the glass of bourbon. “I think I’m good.”

“Drink it.” Mikc looks at him. “You need to relax.”

Barry opens his mouth to protest but Len lifts Barry’s hand and glass up to his lips. “Just drink it. You don’t want Mick forcing you.” He looks at Barry. “Trust me; in this small space you would more than likely hurt yourself and we don’t need that.”

Barry sighs, going to take a sip of the drink but ends up downing the whole thing because he was really nervous and a little alcohol in his system wouldn’t hurt if it calms his nerves. By the time they arrive at the castle, Barry is on his third drink and is feeling more relaxed. Mick plucks the half drank glass and puts it on the bar while Len helps Barry out of the car. The gravel under his shoes crunch and Barry stops as he takes in the large castle in front of him. T he red brick of the gate house contrasts with the yellow limestone of the rest of the castle. The courtyard they find themselves standing in leads to two levels- an upper and lower level. Len and Mick lead Barry up the stairs into the castle and Barry looks around, staring in awe at all of it because the architecture is beautiful and Barry can see that many of the rooms, if not the entire castle, is done in a German historicism style, which was popular  in the 19th century. As they turn down another corridor, the pass by two large oak doors that are open. Barry peers inside and runs in a second later because it’s the grand ballroom; the floor made from white marble and the ceiling is a tiled mosaic with one large chandelier in the middle and smaller ones branching out and on the walls. Mick grabs Len’s arm, motioning that Barry went into the ballroom. The two make their way inside, finding Barry standing in the middle. “This has got to be about 50. No. 60 feet long.” 

Len smiles “Actually, it’s 90 feet long and 40 feet wide.” Barry looks at him, wide eyed. “Enough to hold several hundred people.” Barry spins around, staring in awe at all the artwork hanging on the walls. Len looks at Mick. “Is the stereo on?”

“Should be.”

Len nods, pulling out his phone to wirelessly connect to the sound system. Len smirks, putting on  _ Feeling Good _ and watches Barry spin and look at him. “Wireless surround sound. Something I kinda insisted on, seeing as you loved to dance.”

Barry looks away. “Oh.”

Len holds out his hand. “May I?”

Barry slowly looks from Len’s hand up to his face, feeling himself slightly flush. “You may.” He places his hand in Len’s.

Len holds their hands out while placing his other on Barry’s waist, pulling the other closer. “Try to keep up.” He smirks as he goes into a foxtrot.

Barry smirks back because he’s actually learned the foxtrot. “I should tell you that.” He keeps up as they move around the dance floor.

When the key change happens, Len looks at Barry. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” Barry says with no hesitation.

Len smiles. “Good.” When they do a quarter turn, Len’s hands drop to Barry’s waist and Barry put his hands on Len’s shoulders, kicking off the ground when he feels Len lift him up. Len spins while holding Barry up in the air, setting him back on the ground, spinning him out and away then pulls Barry back to him, Barry’s back pressed up against his chest. They take a couple of steps forward together, Barry pulls away from him, his right hand holding Len’s left and continues doing the foxtrot until the climax at the end. They move as one as Len’s hand comes to Barry’s leg and the younger raises it leg up to Len’s waist. Len’s hand grips Barry’s leg as he lifts Barry up again, his hands on Len’s shoulders as he spins them around, doing several rotations. Barry brings his other leg up, wrapping both of them around Len’s waist as he stares down into Len’s blue eyes. Those same blue eyes that he’s seen in his dreams that he’s longed for. Barry feels himself leaning down to press his lips against Len’s but doesn’t stop himself because he’s wanted to do this ever since he first laid eyes on Len in the club.

Len blinks, stopping because he swears he’s dreaming that Barry’s kissing him but when one of the kid’s hands grab the back of his neck he knows he’s not dreaming. Len returns the kiss, moving his hand up to card through Barry’s hair. They pull apart when they hear footsteps come towards them and find Mick standing behind Barry, his hands resting on Barry’s waist and the brunette can’t help but lean back against him. “Don’t think you can keep him all to yourself Snart.” Mick says, kissing the side of Barry’s neck.

Len smirks. “I would never leave you out Mick; it wouldn’t be fun without you.” He runs his hands up the inside of Barry’s thighs.

Barry jumps at the light touch, his legs unwrapping from Len and if it wasn’t for the two set of hands on him he would have fallen to the ground. He places his feet back on ground, sandwiched between the two men. “Len,” Barry whines as the other continues running his hands up his thighs. Mick leans in, biting and lapping at his neck, making Barry kneen. “Mick,” Barry pants.

“We should save the teasing for later.” Len says, pulling his hands away. “We don’t need Barry having a hard on when he meets his parents.”

“Fun killer.” Mick reluctantly pulls away.

Len flashes him a smirk. “We both know that’s not true.” He turns off the speakers as they leave the ballroom.

Barry walks in between Len and Mick, his cheeks slightly flushed. “So, did we host many dances?” He asks, trying to ignore the fact that he kinda didn’t want Len and Mick to stop.

“Yes. We used to.” Len says.

Barry raises a brow. “Used to?”

“After your disappearance, your parents tried to host a ball or two but it just reminded them too much of you so they stopped trying.” Len looks at him. “Your disappearance took it’s toll on them.” Barry feels his stomach knot up with guilt. “There was a part of them that wanted you to be found alive so they could have their son back but another part sort of hoped that you were dead so that Zoom would leave them alone. That and if you were dead it would give them some closure, as opposed to always wondering where you were and what happened to you.”

Barry swallows, staring down at his hands because he had no idea the kind of pain he’s caused. Mick grabs his hand. “Don’t blame yourself kid.” He says. “You couldn’t have known.”

“I know I just….I can’t help but feel guilty.”

Len takes Barry’s other hand, giving it a light squeeze. “No one blames you Barry.”

Barry looks up at them as they make their way outside into the garden. He looks around, the space so very familiar to him that it’s like stepping into a memory. “This…” He let’s go of Len and Mick, stepping ahead of them. “That’s where all the roses are; that’s where the tulips are; that’s where all the lilies are, next to the pool; that leads out to the gazebo mom liked to sit at and-” Barry stops, staring at the small groups standing in the gazebo. He recognizes Joe, who is talking to a man who has his back turned to him but the woman turns to look at him. “Mom.” He breathes.

“Barry?” Nora gasps. Barry runs over to her, tears in his eyes as he latches himself to her. “Is that you?” She pulls him away to get a good look at him, her hands holding his head. “You’ve come home.”

Barry nods, crying as he places his hands over hers. “It’s me mom.”

Nora’s eyes tear up. “Oh. My beautiful boy.” She looks over at Joe and the other man. “Henry,”

Barry turns around to come face to face with his father. “Dad.”

Henry stares, slowly walking over and gently touching Barry’s face. “Is that you slugger?”

Barry smiles, nodding. “Yeah. It’s me dad.”

Henry pulls Barry to him, hugging him tightly. “You’re alive.”

Barry nods, burying his head into Henry’s shoulder. “Yeah. Yeah I am.”

Nora looks over at Len and Mick, who are waiting at the bottom on the stairs. “Thank you.”

Len looks at her. “I told you that I would find him.”

“So you did.”

Barry pulls away from Henry, smiling as Nora comes over to them and they all hug each other. Iris makes her way over to the gazebo, looking down at the clipboard in her hands. “Nora, you got a call from-” She looks up, gasping as her eyes lock with Barry’s. “Barry?”

“Iris.” Barry rushes over to her, hugging her.

“How are you…” She pulls away, staring at him. “How did...What?”

Barry smiles, pulling her into another hug. “I’ll explain everything.”

“You better.” Iris returns the hug.

Len looks away, knowing that he shouldn’t be jealous but he can’t help it because Barry obvious likes him, otherwise why would he have kissed him? Mick glances over at Len, noticing his slightly sour expression. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“That pouting.”

Len looks up at his friend, slightly glaring. “I’m not pouting.”

“Uh huh.”

“I’m not.” Len insists.

“Sure.”

Len frowns but decided to drop the argument because he can tell Mick is also a little jealous. They follow the Allens as they head inside to the dining room where dinner is waiting for them. Henry takes his seat at the head of the table, Nora sitting on his right. Barry looks at the setting to Henry’s left, noticing that Len and Mick are hanging back. Barry looks back at his parents, confused as to why they weren’t eating with them. Nora smiles at him, waving Len and Mick over. “You two don’t have to stand there like statues; you’re family too.”

Barry looks back at them as they step up to the table, going for the second seat to the left. “Barry,” Len says, pointing to the chair next to Henry. “This is your spot.”

Barry’s eyes flicker from the spot to his father and then back to Len. Though Henry is his father he just doesn't feel comfortable taking up the seat to his left right now; he would just feel too presumptuous sitting at his father’s side. Len also looks at Henry, seeing Barry’s hesitance. Henry waves at them. “If you want to sit there son then by all means.”

Barry smiles gratefully at his father, sitting down with Len on his right and Mick on his left. Iris is seated across from him next to his mother and Joe on the other side of Iris. Several waiters bring out dinner, setting the plates down in front of them. Barry thanks his waiter as they leave. “So Barry,” Iris looks over at him as they pick up their utensils to eat. “What happened?”

“Oh.” Barry stares down at his food, cutting into the steak. “Well, I’m not exactly sure what happened the night of my birthday but what I do briefly remember is waking up in the forest before some hikers found me. I blacked out and when I woke up I was in an orphanage. The head lady asked me my name and at the time I couldn’t remember it. I stayed there for a few weeks until Harrison came in and adopted me.”

“Wait,” Nora sets her glass down. “You don’t mean Harrison Wells?”

“Yeah.” Barry can see his mother bristle. “He was really nice to me, even when I told him I remember that my name was Barry.”

“He didn’t tell Barry that he was the prince because he didn’t want Zoom coming after him and he wanted Barry to have a normal life.” Len tells Nora. “Trust me, I let him have a piece of my mind about that.”

Nora seemed a little happy about that. “So,” Barry continues. “I went to the local public schools where I meet Cisco and Caitlin, who are really amazing. Cisco is now the top mechanical engineer at STAR Labs and Caitlin is one of the best doctors and neurobiologists we have. I got several grants from Central University and with taking some deuel high school college classes, I was able to complete my undergrad in two years before being accepted into their Master’s program for  forensic science. I just have to finish my thesis to finish out my degree.”

“Forensic science?” Henry asks. “What made you choose that?”

Barry slightly flushes. “Well, I had no idea who my real family was and since STAR Labs sometimes works with the police, Cisco and I would sometimes be called in to help with some of the cases dealing with advanced technology. And one time I just got talking to one of the CSI’s and I really liked it.”

Henry smiles. “That’s really great slugger.”

Barry looks up at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. I always thought you might do something pertaining to more of theoretical physics since you were always watching programs about it but this is just as great. I’m just happy you’re doing something you like.”

Nora reaches over and puts her hand on Barry’s. “We couldn’t be more proud.”

Barry smiles, feeling his heart slightly flutter because even when Harrison would tell him that he’s proud, it’s not the same as hearing his actual parents tell him they are proud of him. They continue asking about what he’s done and Barry tells them about Tony, the few people he’s dated, the fairs and awards he’s won, the friends he has over at STAR Labs. Len informs them that Barry and his friends want to have a big birthday in the castle and Nora looks hesitant, considering the last time they celebrated Barry’s birthday was the day they lost him. Len and Mick insist that they will keep it on the down low, only inviting a handful of Barry’s close friends. They will also talk to Cisco and STAR Labs about putting in some newer security systems, which Joe agrees with. “This time we’ll be ready.” Len tells her.

Nora still looks a little skeptical but Henry puts his hand on hers. “Nothing is going to happen.” Nora looks at him. “He’s a grown man, who knows how to take care of himself. That and Len and Mick have been trained to protect him. They won’t let anything happen to him.”

Nora glances over at Barry, who reaches over and takes her other hand. “I’ll be fine mom. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Fine but only a few friends.” She points at him.

“Thank you.”

The grandfather clock chimes nine o’clock. “That late already?” Henry says. “Well, I think we should all retire for the night.” He pushes his chair away, standing up. “Len, Mick, would you be so kind as to show Barry to his room?”

“Of course.” Len stands up along with Mick and Barry. He leads Barry down the hall, up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway before stopping in front of one of the doors. He steps aside.

Barry steps forward, pulling the double doors open to reveal a large suite that’s thirty feet long and twenty feet wide. Barry makes his way inside, looking around at the high ceilings, the plush grey carpet that’s softer than anything he’s ever felt. He walks over to the small seating area where a loveseat and two arm chairs situated around a large fireplace. He traces his hands over the maroon velvet, imagining curling up in one of the chairs in the winter with a nice book, basking in the light and warmth of a roaring fire. He moves over to the large glass windows, opening up the french doors that lead out to a balcony that overlooks the garden. Barry draws in a deep breath, the smell of lilies mixing with roses is a scent he’s missed. Closing the patio doors, he looks over to notice the large four poster bed on the wall opposite the fireplace. “Is that mine?” He asks, pointing to the bed. 

Len nods. Barry grins, running over and jumps onto it, relaxing back into the incredibly soft sheets. “Those are 400 thread Egyptian cotton sheets.” He and Mick make their way over to the bed. “And the bed is a little bigger than a king so we have to have them custom made.”

“It’s so soft.” Barry snuggles up into the sheets.

“I don’t think you want to sleep in your clothes.” Len says.

“They feel even better naked.” Mick says, waggling his brows. “If you know what I mean.”

Barry looks up at them, realizing there is only one bed. “Where do you two sleep?”

“Well, we do have rooms down the hall, though we usually only share one when we have been here.” Len says.

“You two sleep together?” Barry sits up.

“Not like that.”

“Of course.” Mick winks, making Barry lightly blush. “It’s one of the few ways I can get him to actually go to sleep.”

Len slightly glares, elbowing Mick. “That’s a lie.”

“Uh huh. Sure it is.”

“So,” Barry moves to sit on the edge of the bed. “Will you two go back to your room?”

Len glances back at him, noticing that Barry looks a little nervous at the thought of being alone. “Only if you want us to.”

“Can you stay?” Barry asks.

“Of course we can.” Mick says.

Barry smiles gratefully. Len motions to the door to his right. “The bathroom is through there, if you want to shower.”

Barry slides off the bed, making his way over to the ensuite and gapes at it as well. Slate grey tiled floor makes the blue and gold tiles of the shower pop and really accents the red deep soaker tub that looks more like a hot tub.  “This is my bathroom? It’s about the size of my  bedroom.”

“Your other bedroom.” Len corrects. “And through there is your closet.” Barry opens the door, stepping into his walk-in closet. “We’ll probably go shopping for clothes tomorrow.”

Barry steps out, closing the doors. “I still have all my clothes at Harrison’s so we don’t have to go shopping.”

“Your regular clothes, sure. But we have to get you new formal attire and whatnot.”

“Oh.” Barry moves over to inspect the towels, finding them to be just as soft as the sheets. 

“Speaking of new formal attire,” Mick looks at Len. “We probably have to get new uniforms as well.”

Len raises a brow. “Do we?”

“Considering we haven’t gotten new ones in about ten years, yeah.”

“Fine.” Len glances over at Barry. “We’ll be outside once you’re done.” He and Mick turn to leave.

“Wait.” Barry calls, making then pause. He feels his cheeks heat up and he fiddles with the hem of his shirt. “Well...You don’t have to leave. I mean, you two probably want to also shower and it’s not like the shower is tiny or anything.”

Mick smirks, walking over to Barry. “Are you trying to ask us to shower with you?” Barry’s blush deepens as he nods. “That’s cute.” Mick ruffles his hair, looking back at Len. “What do you say Snart? Shall we indulge the kid’s request?”

Len makes his way over to them, looking Barry over, who bats Mick’s hand away and tries to fix his hair. “I don’t know. I don’t think he actually asked us so I can’t be sure if that’s what he wants.” Barry looks up at Len. “So, why don’t you properly ask us?”

Barry swallows, averting his gaze in favor at staring at his shoes. “I...I want you two to stay. A-and shower with me.”

Len smirks. “Now, that wasn’t so hard now was it?” Barry slightly pouts at him. “But if we’re going to shower, these,” He grabs the hem of Barry’s shirt while Mick grabs his pants. “Will have to go.” Len and Mick quickly strip Barry down, hanging his clothes up in the closet along with his shoes. They also strip down, leaving their clothes and shoes in the closet before making their way back over to Barry, who has moved into the shower and is currently fiddling with the settings. Len and Mick watch with amused expressions.

Barry let’s out a huff of annoyance. “How do you-” Mick leans over and flicks a few things before turning the dial. The shower springs to life, the ceiling mount raining warm water down onto Barry. The kid nervously smiles at Mick. “Thanks.”

“It gets easier.” Mick says as they step into the shower. He laughs as Len stays out from under the water as much as possible. “What’s wrong Snart? Too hot for you to handle?”

Len glowers at him. “You know I prefer cold showers.”

Barry looks at him. “But warm showers are the best.”

“Maybe for you.”

“Come on.” Barry tries to pulls Len under the spray. “You agreed to take a shower with me, not standing in the corner avoiding getting wet.” Barry looks up at him with his puppy dog eyes. “You said so.”

Len let’s out a sigh, really hating how adorable Barry looks. “Oh fine.” He relents, letting Barry pull him under the shower and tries to resist the urge to either get out or turn the temperature down.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Barry says.

“And how-” Len is cut off by Barry pressing up against him, smashing their lips together. He stumbles back a step, hands on Barry’s hips. Len stares at Barry when he pulls away. “If this happens when you take warm showers, I might be open to changing my opinion about them.”

Barry smiles, turning his head when Mick pressing up against him. Mick captures Barry’s lips in a bruising kiss, nipping and sucking his lower lip. Barry moans into the kiss, bringing a hand back to grasp Mick’s neck. Len leans forward, nipping Barry’s neck and sucks a mark into his skin, making sure that it can be covered by a shirt. Barry breaks away from the kiss, gasping and moaning as Mick joins Len in attacking Barry’s neck. “Fuck,” He gasps, his hips buckling forward into Len’s.

“I’d love to.” Mick purrs, his hands grasping Barry’s ass. “I bet you’d feel amazing around my cock.” He slides his cock between Barry’s cheeks, lightly pressing against his entrance.

Barry groans. “Shit. Yes.” He presses his hips back against Mick. “Yes please.”

“But we can’t leave little old Lenny out of the fun now can we?” Mick whispers. Barry’s eyes flicker down at Len, following his tongue as Len slowly licks his lips. “He’s got a nice ass too.” Barry hums in agreement. “Bet you’d love to feel him around you, all tight and hot.” Barry groans, his hand tightening its grip on Mick as his other hand rests on Len’s hip. Mick laps at Barry’s neck, tongue sliding along the shell of his ear. “He makes some of the best noises when he comes undone. He’s thought about you fucking him, even had me fuck him with a dildo while he jerked off, imagining it was your cock up his ass.”

“Really?” Barry asks.

Len flushes, looking away. “Yes.”

Barry licks his lips, eyes raking over Len’s body. He pulls away from Mick and backs Len up against a wall, hands on either side of his head. Len stares into Barry’s eyes, noticing the predatory look in them. “Is that what you want Lenny?” Barry asks, his voice a sexy drawl that makes Len’s cock twitch. “Do you want me to slowly open you up and take you apart, not giving you what you really want until you’re a writhing mess, just begging for my cock?”

“Fuck, Barry.” Len breathes, hands reaching out for purchase, resting on Barry’s hips. “Please.”

Barry smirks, leaning in and captures Len’s lips in a demanding kiss. He motions to Mick to turn off the shower, the other bodyguard smirking as he does. Barry pulls away first, leaving Len panting. “Then you best have everything ready when I get out there.” He drops his arms and takes a step back.

Len ducks out of the shower, grabbing a towel as he does and disappears into the bedroom. Mick chuckles. “You practically have him wrapped around your finger.”

Barry looks at Mick. “I can do the same to you.”

Mick raises a brow. “Oh really?”

Barry smirks before slamming Mick up against the wall. Mick gasps because the kid is a hell of alot stronger than he looks. Barry grabs Mick’s wrists and pins them above his head. “You require a little different handling.” He forces his leg between Micks, rubbing his thigh against Mick’s semi hard cock as he bites Mick’s collarbone. Mick swears under his breath, hips buckling against Barry’s leg. “You see,” Barry runs his tongue over the bite. “While Len prefers  dirty talk and a commanding voice, you like to be man handled and don’t mind if you bleed a little.” Barry nips at Mick’s pec. “I’d even go as far to say that you’re a slight masochist.” His eyes flicker up to Mick’s. “Am I right?”

Mick stares down at him in amazement. “How did you-”

“Despite what you may think, I kinda did sleep around, but don’t confuse that with meaning I was a slut.” Barry releases Mick’s hands, pointing at him. “Just because I got around doesn’t mean I’d sleep with just anyone. So I’ve seen and done a lot of things.” Barry traces his fingers along Mick’s cock, giving it a light tug. “That’s how I know.” He pulls away, stepping out of the shower and towels himself dry.

Mick follows after him, drying himself as they head back into the bedroom. Barry smiles when he finds Len lying on the bed, two foil wrappers and a bottle of lube sitting next to him. Len is stretched out on the bed, hands gripping the sheets above his head to resist the urge to touch himself. “Looks like someone’s been a good boy.” Barry cooes as he climbs onto the bed. 

Len’s eyes dart from Barry to Mick. “Don’t worry about him.” Barry says, settling between Len’s legs and draws his attention back. “Just worry about me, go it?” Len nods. “Good.”

Barry reaches over and grabs the lube from it’s spot, popping the cap and pours a small amount onto his fingers. He traces his fingers around Len’s entrance, his touch teasing as he doesn’t press forward. Len moans, his eyes fluttering closed. “Please,” He breathes.

Barry slowly presses one finger forward, letting it to the first digit before pulling out. Len’s whine at the loss turns into a moan as Barry presses his finger back in, going a little farther before pulling out and pressing in again. He sets a slow pace, working his whole finger in and out a few times before introducing a second and then a few minutes later a third. Len groans and moans as Barry thrusts his fingers in and out, his hips pressing back to meet Barry’s thrust and take his fingers deeper. Mick crawls onto the bed behind Barry, licking his lips as he watches Barry’s fingers disappear inside Len. “You haven’t made him scream yet.” He says, nipping at Barry’s neck.

“Patience.” Barry reaches back and slaps Mick’s thigh. Mick groans, pressing up against Barry. “If you don’t settle down, I won’t give you what you want.” Barry warns, glancing back at Mick.

Mick slightly glares but back off, giving the kid some room but still close enough that Barry can feel the heat radiating off him. Barry returns his attention to Len, who’s earnestly pressing his hips back onto his fingers. Barry leans over Len, kissing his neck. “How does that feel Lenny?” He slightly angles his fingers, hoping to find that sweet spot.

Barry smiles when Len’s back arches up off the mattress and he moans louder. “Fuck!” He pants. “Yes! Right there!” He grinds his hips onto Barry’s fingers.

“God, you look so beautiful, fucking yourself on my fingers.” Barry purrs, pulling back slightly to get a better look. Len looks up at him through lidded eyes, mouth hanging open as he moans wantonly. “Bet it’d feel even better if it was my cock.”

“Please.” Len gasps, hands ringing the sheets above his head. “Please! I want to feel you inside me.” He whines when Barry removes his hands. “No! Please.”

“Shh.” Barry gently strokes his cheek. “You’ll get what you want, just be patient. Can you do that?” Len gives a little nod. “That’s a good boy.” Barry leans down to kiss him.

Mick coats his fingers with lube, running his hand over Barry’s hips. Barry pulls away from Len when Mick presses a finger past the first ring of muscles, gasping as Mick quickly opens him up. Barry gasps as Len runs his hands over his chest, pinching his nipples. Mick is thrusting three fingers into Barry in half the time it took him to open Len up, his fingers brushing over his prostate. Barry moans, pressing back. “Mick,”

Mick grabs the two wrappers, ripping them open and rolls them onto his and Barry’s cock, giving Barry a few strokes as he lubes him up. “Ready when you are.” 

Barry looks down at Len. “You ready babe?” He runs his hands over Len’s chest.

“I need your cock in me. Now.” 

“With pleasure.” Barry presses his hips forward, hand grasping the headboard as he enters Len. Len moans, throwing his head back as Barry slides all the way in and grasps Barry’s arm. Barry stays still, groaning as Mick pressing his cock inside, gasping as Mick fills him up.

“Fuck, you feel amazing.” Mick wraps one arm around Barry’s chest, pressing them flushed against each other.

Barry groans, head falling to rest on Mick’s shoulder as he stares down at Len, his blue eyes blown wide with lust. He gives his hips a tentative thrust, watching Len moan as he presses his hips back. Barry pulls back, pressing back onto Mick’s cock and moans, picking up his pace. Mick and Len meet Barry’s thrusts, Mick grunting and groaning while Barry and Len moan. Barry leans forward on his hands resting on the headboard, panting as Len leans up and captures his lips in a kiss. Mick grunts, giving a particularly hard thrust forward that forces Barry’s hips to thrust forward and press into Len. Both Len and Barry moan loudly. “Fuck,” Barry gasps, pressing back against Mick. “You two so fucking amazing.” Barry gives Len another kiss before leaning back to claim Mick’s lips. 

Len gasps when Barry’s hand runs down his chest to take hold of his cock and stroke in time with his thrusts. “Shit Barry.” Len breaths. “I’m close.”

Barry pulls away from Mick, looking down at Len and moves his hand faster. “Yeah?” Len cries out, hand coming up to presses against his lips. Barry leans forward again, leaning on his other hand. “You gonna cum for me?” Len whines, nodding. Barry moves his head beside Len’s, running his tongue along the shell of Len’s ear. “Then cum for me babe.”

Len throws his head back, moaning as he spills over Barry’s hand and his chest. Len tightening around Barry makes him groan and spill over into the condom. Mick grunts, giving two more thrusts into Barry before biting down on Barry’s shoulder as he fills up his condom. The three of them go still, panting as they all catch their breath. Mick is the first to move, pulling out of Barry and sits on the edge of the bed. Barry slowly pulls out of Len, both of them groaning. Barry stands up and on shaky legs disposes of the condom before collapsing back onto his bed. Mick does the same, lying down on Barry’s other side and sandwiches him between Len  and himself. The move into the positions they were in the last time they all slept together, Len on his back with Barry curled up next to him and Mick pressed up against Barry’s back. 

Barry’s let’s out a content sigh. “If this is what being a prince is like, I could get used to this.”

Len and Mick chuckle, Mick ruffling Barry’s hair. “There’s more to being a prince than fucking your bodyguards.”

Barry slightly frowns but doesn’t move to fix his hair because he’s just too comfortable. “But that’s included right?”

Len gives a little shrug. “If you want it to be.” He looks down at Barry. “And if you wanted this to be more than just a friends-with-benefits kind of thing…”

Barry pushes himself up to look at them. “You mean, you two want to be in a platonic relationship? With the three of us?”

Mick and Len shrug. “If that’s what you want kid.” Mick says.

“Though people might frown up it, not only being in a relationship with two men, but two men who also happen to be your bodyguards.” Len says. “The media will have a field day if they catch wind of that.”

“Well they can go suck a dick.” Len and Mick look at Barry, a little shocked by his choice of words. “If I’m happy being with you two then I don’t care what other people will say.”

“That’s pretty ballsy, considering once people find out that they have their prince back they’ll expect you to have kids.” Mick says.

“This is the 21st century.” Barry looks at them. “I’m sure we can find ways to work around that. Adoption, getting a surrogate mother.”

“And what about marriage?” Len asks. “They’ll expect you to be married and have a child.”

“Then I’ll marry both of you. Or one of you. If you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you, we’ll find a way to make it work.”

“You’re crazy.” Len says, sitting up. “But we’re just as crazy.” Barry looks over at Mick, who grins. “So does this mean we’re all boyfriends?”

Barry giggles. “If you want to be.”

“Definitely.” Mick pulls Barry down into a kiss. “Now let’s sleep. ‘M tired.”

Len rolls his eyes. “If anyone should be tired it should be Barry.”

“Don’t make me hit you.”

“Like you would.”

Mick sits up, hand flying up and Len prepares to fight back but Mick’s hand grabs the back of his head and pulls him into a kiss. “Now will you shut up?” He asks when he pulls away.

Len smirks. “Hmm. I’m not sure.” Mick slightly glares, claiming Len’s lips in a bruising kiss, their teeth clashing as their tongues fight for dominance. Mick pulls back when Len wins. “You make a compelling argument.”

“Guys,” Barry yawns. “Can we argue in the morning?”

Len smiles. “Sure.” He lays back down and Barry curls up against him. “We can also talk about how we’re going to break the news to your parents.”

Barry grumbles. “One thing at a time.”

“Fair enough.” Len kisses Barry’s head. “Goodnight.”

“Night.” Barry says.

Mick grumbles something along the lines of “Night”, though it’s hard to tell with his face presses into a pillow. Barry smiles, letting his eyes drift closed. Maybe being a prince won’t be such a bad thing.


End file.
